


taste the thunder

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astraphobia, M/M, Wangho's scared of storms & the Gryffindor tower is Really Really high up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Wangho can't return to the Slytherin dormitory at this time, not at the risk of being thrown into detention. He thinks about sleeping in the Gryffindor common room until morning, but the storm rumbling overhead disagrees.





	taste the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> An AU prompt taken from [here](http://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/123842391158/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition).
> 
> As usual, thank you to Angel for the beta!

“So you need to chop the murtlap root up really finely, right?” Sungu mumbles, scribbling on his parchment.

 

Wangho glances at him from where he’s sitting on the floor next to him. “It’s mandrake root, not murtlap root. How did you pass Potions?”

 

Sungu huffs, throwing his quill down and glaring at Wangho. “If you’re so good at it then you do it then.”

 

“I _am_ doing it,” Wangho replies, rolling his eyes. He picks up the quill that Sungu had abandoned, nevertheless, and starts writing his part on the parchment instead. When Professor Yunsung had told them that they had to work with classmates from outside their own House, they’d chosen to work with each other, with Wangho not knowing that Sungu was actually abysmal at the subject. “It’s a group project. Which, in this case, means I’m carrying your ass to a good grade.”

 

Sungu grins wildly, leaning all of his weight obnoxiously on Wangho. “But you love me~”

 

Wangho pushes him away, sticking his tongue out. Sungu was someone that he had met through Bumhyeon. Bumhyeon tended to take most - if not all - the juniors under his wing, and Jaewan had been one of them. Sungu liked to cling to Jaewan, because Jaewan knew the house elves quite well, being in Hufflepuff as well, and could often be seen by his side asking for food from the house elves.

 

It had been a fast friendship, mischievous streaks evident when they first met. Sometimes Wangho wonders if Bumhyeon regrets introducing them to each other, considering the number of shenanigans that they get up to, sometimes including Haneul from Ravenclaw.

 

They continue with the project, bent over their shared piece of parchment and poring through the books they’d borrowed when they were chased out of the library. The due date was in a couple of days but the both of them had other homework that they had to catch up on, procrastinators that they were, and had resolved to finish the project by that night or die trying.

 

By the time they lift their heads from the parchment, the room is empty, mostly dark, and it’s just embers left in the fireplace. Wangho rubs his eyes like a child, yawning. Sungu lets out a yell of satisfaction and climbs up onto the couch to bury his face into the cushions.

 

“Thanks,” He says, voice slightly muffled. “Are you going back to your dorm?”

 

Wangho glances at the grandfather clock in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, only now noticing the time. “I can’t leave now, I’ll get in trouble if I get caught!” He says, squinting at the clock to make sure he’s getting the time right. “When did it get so late?”

 

“Who knows?” Sungu replies, yawning. He flips over onto his back, not very concerned that Wangho was in his house’s common room well after hours. “Where are you going to sleep though?”

 

“Here, I guess,” Wangho shrugs. “It’s not ideal, but it’s better than being caught outside after hours. I’ll just sleep on the couch. It’s pretty comfortable.”

 

“Whatever you say, princess,” Sungu smirks. Wangho’s a Pureblood through and through, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He’s probably never had to bunk on a couch before.

 

Wangho flips him off, going around the common room and gathering all the cushions that he can find. He hugs them all close to himself, coming back to the couch that they’d been monopolizing and dumping them all onto Sungu.

 

The sky rumbles, then, just as Wangho dumps all the cushions onto Sungu, and Sungu grins widely, halting his protest. “Look, even the skies are offended for me.”

 

He doesn’t notice how pale Wangho’s gotten - and that’s quite a feat, considering how fair he is - until he finishes talking. He sits up, then, the cushions Wangho had dumped on him falling to his feet. “Hey,” He starts, a little worried. “You okay?”

 

“The- The thunder’s really loud up here,” He stutters. “I didn’t know it’d be-” He flinches when another clap of thunder sounds, much louder than the previous ones. “This loud. C-Could I sleep in your bed tonight? Please, Sungu?”

 

Sungu giggles, picking up a pillow and hitting Wangho on the side. “Aww, baby’s scared of thunderstorms, huh?” He teases, but when Wangho just nods slightly, he softens.

 

He’s shaking, Sungu realizes. His face is pale, void of all colour, and his entire body trembling. Sungu stands up, hands moving up to Wangho’s shoulders. “Wangho?” He asks. “You okay?”

 

Wangho nods shakily, movements robotic. Sungu takes him by the hand and leads him up to the boys’ dormitory, making sure to stand closer to the window and block the view of the sky from Wangho. Wangho gives him a weak smile and Sungu squeezes his hand reassuringly.

 

“Here,” Sungu says, tossing Wangho a pair of his own pyjamas. “You can wear these for tonight.”

 

“Thanks,” Wangho replies, preparing for bed. He transfigures a comb into a toothbrush and borrows a bit of Sungu’s toothpaste. He’s a lot calmer, Sungu notices, but he still looks a little scared, eyes wider than normal and flinching every time thunder claps overhead.

 

Sungu climbs into bed, ducking under the covers. Usually when there’s a storm he’d open the window next to his bed, but he figures Wangho won’t appreciate that. Speaking of Wangho, the Slytherin boy is standing awkwardly next to his bed, a little unsure. Thunder claps outside again and Wangho almost jumps into the bed, shuddering.

 

“It’s even louder up here,” He whispers, body trembling. Sungu draws the curtains of his four-poster bed so Wangho can’t see the lightning flashing.

 

“We’re higher up in the tower than in the common room,” Sungu explains. He extends a hesitant arm to draw Wangho closer, who scoots into his embrace without thinking. Sungu can see the flush on his face but doesn’t say anything. It’s not Wangho’s fault that he’s afraid of thunderstorms.

 

They’re silent for a while, Sungu listening to the thunder rumbling outside and the occasional thunderclap. Wangho shifts a little closer and Sungu adjusts his position on the bed to make room for him.

 

“Sorry,” Wangho says. “For intruding like this.”

 

Sungu waves him off. “That’s for friends are for, idiot. If you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you’re so afraid of thunderstorms?”

 

Wangho stays silent for a while, fidgeting. Sungu doesn’t say anything, and the silence starts to get a little awkward after a while. Sungu’s about to open his mouth to say that Wangho doesn’t have to share if he’s not comfortable with it when Wangho speaks up.

 

“When I was younger, I slept up on the highest floor of our manor,” He says, voice laced with fear. Sungu feels a little bad for making him relive the reason, but he’s too curious. “One of the nights, there was a thunderstorm just like this one. I was in bed, reading, when lightning struck through the roof of our house.”

 

Sungu gapes at him, unsure of what to say. Being half-blood, he’d always had lightning rods to deal with stuff like that, and had only ever read horror stories like this on the internet.

 

“I almost died,” Wangho finishes, shuddering.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sungu apologizes lamely. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

Wangho shrugs. “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, I guess? I’m still here. That counts for something.”

 

“There’s a Muggle song that goes like that,” Sungu says, changing the subject to get Wangho’s mind off of the storm. Wangho blinks up at him, confused, and Sungu grins. “It’s by a singer called Kelly Clarkson. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. I guess she was right, wasn’t she? You’re still here, even after that incident.”

 

“I’m not stronger, though,” Wangho sighs. “All I am is afraid of thunderstorms now.”

 

Sungu ruffles Wangho’s hair playfully, nudging him until he giggles, then breaks into full on laughter, trying to get away from Sungu.

 

“Shut up!”

 

They both stiffen, and Sungu pokes his head out of the curtains to see Junhyung staring at him, chubby cheeks puffed out in annoyance. “Some people are trying to sleep here.”

 

“Sorry,” Sungu says, sticking his tongue out. Junhyung makes a face at him, to which Sungu grins and ducks back into the bed. Wangho’s staring at him with wide, apologetic eyes, but Sungu just casts a Silencing Charm around them. “Don’t mind him. Junhyung gets really snappy when he doesn’t get his sleep.”

 

“I really didn’t mean to intrude like this,” Wangho says.

 

“Like I said, it’s fine,” Sungu rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s talk about something else. Hey, did you know when I was younger I was on television?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, it was on some show about the rural countryside or something! I was still a kid back then and I was out with my friends just playing in the fields when a bunch of cameramen came by. They wanted to know about the snakes in the area or something, so I went ahead and told them. It’s a pretty short clip but my mom still likes to shove it in people’s faces whenever she can.”

 

“I can’t even imagine you as a child,” Wangho laughs. “Were you cute back then?”

 

“Hey, I was the cutest child!” Sungu retorts. He looks at Wangho, who’s almost pissing himself laughing by this point at how offended Sungu is, and smiles to himself. At least Wangho wasn’t shaking in fear anymore. He counts that as a personal achievement.

 

Their conversation continued well into the night.

 

* * *

 

The next time there’s a storm, there’s something at the back of Sungu’s mind nagging that he should be with Wangho. He shakes that thought out of his mind. Wangho had only slept in his bed because the alternative would be to attempt to sneak back to the Slytherin dormitory and possibly get caught in the process.

 

Yet, after dinner that night, when he walks out of the Great Hall with Seunghoon, Wangho is standing next to the entrance, waiting for him.

 

“You okay?” Sungu asks, glancing out the window. Wangho blinks at him and nods, but reaches out to hold onto the edge of Sungu’s sweater and refuses to let go. Sungu laughs, understanding, and leads them back to his room. Junhyung’s giving him weird looks, but Sungu just threatens to tell Kyuseok about his crush on him and he scrambles away immediately.

 

“I didn’t know Junhyung liked Kyuseok,” Wangho comments lightly, digging his sleep clothes out of his bag. Sungu is more than a little impressed at how prepared Wangho is. “That’s good. I can tell Kyuseok that and he can finally man up and ask Junhyung out.”

 

“Please do,” Sungu replies, amused. They get ready for bed, sitting with their backs against the headboard. Sungu casts the usual Silencing Charm around them while Wangho draws the curtains. “It’s so tiring having Junhyung run in the opposite direction whenever he so much as hears Kyuseok’s voice.”

 

“ _I know_!” Wangho gripes. “God, you have no idea!”

 

Sungu smiles as Wangho hisses his fury about Kyuseok, his ‘woe is me’ attitude about his supposedly unrequited crush on Junhyung as well as his multitude of skin products taking up the entire boy’s bathroom. He can see lightning flash out of the corners of his eyes, but Wangho seems calm enough, sitting next to him with his knees tucked to his chest.

 

Neither of them mention the fact that Wangho’s less susceptible to getting struck by lightning in the Slytherin dungeons than in the Gryffindor tower.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, this becomes a regular occurrence with every storm. During the stormy season, it happens once every couple of days. A few months into it, the Gryffindor boys have become so accustomed to Wangho worming their way into Sungu’s bed during storms that they don’t even bat an eyelash, some of them - read as: Seunghoon - even going as far as to flat out give Wangho the password to the Gryffindor Common Room when it storms so he doesn’t have to go around Hogwarts looking for Sungu.

 

Wangho’s babbling on about something that Jongin had said about the Hufflepuff Head Boy, Bumhyeon. His face is scrunched up but his eyes are bright with passion at what he’s talking about. It’s late, Sungu knows, and they’ve been lying here with a Silencing Charm and his bed’s curtains drawn for a long time. The fact that Wangho is still so animatedly talking endears him to Sungu despite how tired he is.

 

 _Wow_ , Sungu thinks.  _Wangho’s actually really fucking cute._

 

His body moves on autopilot, then, and he leans down to kiss Wangho half way through his vehement sentence about finding Jongin pinning Bumhyeon against a wall.

 

Wangho makes a shocked noise, eyes widening comically. Sungu might have chosen the worst timing in the world to kiss Wangho, considering he had still been talking, and what he had thought would at most be a chaste kiss evolves into him pulling Wangho closer and _kissing_ him.

 

It takes a while for him to come back to his senses, but when he does he quickly jerks away, eyes almost as wide as Wangho’s.

 

“Oh my god,” Sungu whispers, terrified. “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that- I mean, I _did_ , but not like this and you must hate me now and oh god.”

 

Wangho isn’t saying anything, just staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth open. Sungu considers throwing himself off the Gryffindor tower and what his chances of survival would be if he were to manage to _Accio_ his broomstick to him before he hit the ground.

 

“How did you know I’ve been wanting to do that?” Wangho asks, voice soft.

 

Sungu stares at him in shock, blinking. “I didn’t,” He replies, stunned. “I wanted to do it.”

 

“Oh,” Wangho articulates, eloquent.

 

There’s an awkward pause here, the both of them just staring at each other. Wangho fidgets, playing with his fingers before: “Wanna do it again?”

 

Sungu’s eyes widen before they crinkle into cute crescents as he grins, pulling Wangho closer and slanting his lips over his.

 

Outside, the thunder rumbles its approval.                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I came up with the title, googled it and realized it's apparently some kind of soda. Who knew.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me a happy author~


End file.
